Rescuer
by rika08
Summary: Jordan wakes to find ehrself in an abandoned warehouse. She's also being watched. The one person that can save her, is the one person he's waiting for, with a surprise. first fic, please be nice.
1. Chapter 1

Jordan stood in an abandoned warehouse. Placing a hand on the wall, she searched for a light switch, but found none. Jordan stared into the darkness surrounding her. Fear slowly crept inside her.

Stepping further into the darkness, Jordan began searching for a way out. Her head ached terribly, most likely from someone hitting her on the head. Her footsteps echoed in the silent warehouse. Jordan kept her eye peeled for anything that could help her.

As Jordan walked through the black warehouse, her ears picked up all kinds of noises. Jordan's head turned at every sound. Of course, not being able to see anything, didn't steady her nerves.

A loud static sound blared into the air. A male voice echoed into the warehouse._ "Good evening Dr. __Cavanaugh. I hope you're not too frightened."_

"Where am I?" Jordan called out.

"_You're safe, for the moment. However, that could change with your attitude. It all depends on you." _The voice answered.

"Why am I here?" Jordan asked.

"_I'm keeping you out of the way. There are a few details that must be kept hidden."_

"Details you think I would find, so you're hiding me until your name is cleared?" Jordan called.

The voice laughed darkly, _"Precisely."_

"If you think my friends won't find me you're wrong!" Jordan called.

"_Oh, I'm counting on that. I even know who's searching for you as we speak. I even set up a surprise for Detective Hoyt. It should make quiet a bang."_

_Oh god, Woody!_ Jordan thought. She pushed off the wall and began running through the warehouse. She ignored the items she tripped over. When she fell, Jordan pushed herself back to her feet and continued running.

"_You can't warn him. And you can't save him. Not this time."_

Jordan stopped running. Her ears concentrated on his laughter. Jordan felt her heart quicken. Her breathing sped remarkably. She leaned against the wall and tried to regain her composure. Jordan covered her ears with her hands and focused.

_Think Jordan! Think. You can't let Woody walk right into a trap. If this guy can see what you're doing, then he can't be far. He's projecting his voice, so there must be a power outlet somewhere in here. _Jordan thought. She stood and began walking around the warehouse, feeling for a switch, or anything that she could use.

Jordan felt her hand run over something. Feeling for a switch, Jordan flipped it. Nothing happened. She moved her hand over the panel, flipping every switch she found. Finally, the light turned on in the warehouse. Jordan's eyes adjusted to the light quickly.

The warehouse was filled with crates and covered boxes. Jordan found where she had tripped in the dark, along with her ME bag. Jordan raced back to her bag and began digging through its contents. Her phone wasn't inside.

"_You didn't think I would leave your phone in the open, did you Jordan?"_

"Found you." Jordan's head wiped in the direction of the voice. On the opposite side of the warehouse, was an observation booth. The windows were tinted, but Jordan was certain they were there.

Jordan ran towards the observation booth. She found a set of steel stairs and ran up onto the next level. Jordan followed the platform to the doors of the observation booth. Jordan kicked the door open.

A man was sitting in front of three computer screens. He looked up from the screen as Jordan entered. He didn't look surprised or afraid. The man's hair was dark, nearly black. His skin was tanned, Hispanic.

"Just who the hell are you?" Jordan demanded.

The man stood, "Just someone who wants justice."

Jordan spotted her cell phone. She grabbed it, "That still doesn't explain why I'm here." Jordan flipped open her phone and began dialing.

"You're too late." He replied.

"_Jordan?" _Woody asked.

"Yeah, Woody. Listen I'm fine. Just stay away from me." Jordan said.

"_No, I'm almost there." _Woody replied.

"No Woody don't come, it's a trap!" Jordan explained.

"_Jordan what-" _Jordan screamed and dropped the phone. The man swung at her with a metal pipe.

"_Jordan!"_ Woody screamed.

The man smashed Jordan's phone, "You can't warn him. You'll both die here. That's something you can't stop."

"Well I can try." Jordan turned and ran from the booth. She shut the door on the man, hoping to slow him down. She ran down the platform towards the stairs.

She heard the door open. Without looking back, Jordan picked up speed. Just as she made it to the stairs, Jordan felt a sharp pain in her right leg. The pain caused Jordan to lose her balance. She hit the stairs hard. Jordan rolled down the stairs until she hit the floor.

Jordan felt the back of her right leg. When she looked at her hand, Jordan felt panic begin to rise in her chest. Her hand was covered in blood, her blood. Jordan managed to get to her feet and limp into a hiding place.

The man calming walked down the stairs. He looked at Jordan's blood on the floor. The handle of a knife lay broken on the floor. Jordan then realized that she had left a trail for him to follow. Jordan began easing through her hiding place, towards an exit.

Her leg seared in pain, but she couldn't stop. Jordan emerged from behind a pile of crates. She couldn't see the man anywhere. Quietly and as quickly as she could, Jordan walked across the warehouse and found a door. Jordan opened it and entered a small docking area.

Looking around, Jordan realized that she was on the docks. Jordan climbed down the docking board and onto the street. She heard the door opened and ducked below the docking platform. She could hear the man footsteps walk towards her hiding place. The footsteps walked past her and disappeared from hearing distance.

Jordan eased herself onto her feet. She froze when she heard the sound of a gun being cocked.

"One move and you die." The man said. "Now, stand up, very…very slowly."

Jordan did as she was told. Jordan straightened up slowly. The man pointed the gun at Jordan's head. He was several feet from her, but Jordan knew she couldn't risk how good of a shot he was.

"Freeze!" Woody called.

The man pointed his gun at Woody. Jordan didn't risk turning back. The man pointed his gun back at Jordan. "Come any closer and she dies."

"If you shoot her, I can guarantee you will die." Woody replied. "This place is surrounded with snipers, ready to shoot."

The man took a few glances.

"Drop the gun. Jordan, get behind me." Woody ordered. He stepped next to her.

"Woody he's-"

"I know Jordan, get behind me now!" Woody explained.

Jordan followed Woody's orders. Jordan slowly walked behind Woody. Woody noticed Jordan limping behind him.

"There's an ambulance around the warehouse." Woody whispered. "You alright?"

"I will-" Jordan stopped. She was staring at Woody's back. Even in the dark, Jordan could see a bright green digital marker on Woody's back. _Oh god!_

"Drop the gun!" Woody ordered.

The man smiled and slowly put the gun down. He looked up over woody and Jordan. Jordan looked up quickly, seeing his sniper. In a split second, Jordan pushed Woody forwards. The air was filled with gunfire. Jordan felt a searing pain shoot through her chest.

"Jordan!" she heard Woody scream. Jordan opened her eyes, not realizing she had closed them.

Jordan was lying on her back. Woody loomed over her, hands on her chest. Jordan realized that she had been shot, near her heart. The pain increased in her chest. Jordan inhaled sharply.

"Jordan hang on, the paramedics are coming." Woody called.

Jordan managed to place her right hand over Woody's. She looked up at Woody, fear enwrapping her body. She could see the fear in his eyes as well. Woody held Jordan's hand in his. Jordan felt herself slipping unconscious. She could see the fear in Woody's eyes as her own darkened.

"Jordan!" Woody called. His voiced seemed warped. "Jordan, stay with me!"

Jordan's grip loosened. Her eyes finally darkened, and she passed out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, so this is my first Crossing Jordan fic. So be nice, please!!

I own nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of a heart monitor woke Jordan. Her eyes opened slowly. Her brain acknowledged the fact that she was lying somewhere new. Most likely the hospital. Jordan shifted slightly, causing pain to shoot through her chest. Jordan inhaled sharply and stopped moving.

"Miss Cavanaugh?" a nurse asked. She quickly checked Jordan and left the room.

The nurse returned with a doctor, "Miss Cavanaugh my name is Dr. Johnson. How're you feeling today?"

"What happened?" Jordan hardly recognized her voice.

"The bullet was extremely close to your heart. We couldn't find your father to tell us whether we should remove the bullet or not. One of your colleagues made the choice, which probably saved your life." Dr. Johnson explained.

"Who made the choice?" Jordan asked. She needed to know who made the call for her.

"I believe it was a Detective." Johnson replied.

"Yes Doctor, a Detective-"

"Hoyt. Woody Hoyt." Jordan whispered.

"Yes, that was his name." the nurse replied. "He's out in the hall right now, along with your other colleagues, would you like company?"

Jordan shook her head lightly, "Not yet. Tell them I…I just want to spend a few hours alone."

The nurse nodded and left.

Johnson turned to Jordan, "You've got quite a bunch of colleagues. I don't think my colleagues would drop everything and run to my aid."

Jordan smiled, "We're like a family."

Johnson nodded, "Well Miss Cavanaugh, if you're going to be alone, I suggest you use this time to rest."

Jordan didn't even reply. She closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

The doctor walked out of her room, greeted by her colleagues.

"Hoe is she?" Woody asked.

"Well, she's conscious, which is a very good sign in her situation." Johnson explained.

"Can we see her?" Lilly asked.

"She ahs asked for a few hours to herself." Johnson answered. He then excused himself.

Woody looked at Lily, "I thought Jordan would love to have us here. Why would she-"

"Woody, I'm sure there's a reason why Jordan wants to be alone right now. Remember she was shot. Maybe Jordan has a few things to think over." Lily suggested.

Woody nodded. He turned his head towards Jordan's room. Woody walked to the window, Lily stood beside him. The two stared at Jordan sleeping in her room. Lily placed a comforting hand on Woody's shoulder.

"She's gonna pull through Woody." Lily said.

Woody simply stared at Jordan.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So this chapter is short for obvious reasons.

I own nothing


	3. Chapter 3

Jordan woke to the sound of her heart monitor. One of the nurses wrote down the information and saw Jordan awake. She smiled sweetly.

"You have a strong group of friends Miss Cavanaugh." The nurse pointed to her room.

Jordan saw everyone from the morgue sitting in her room. Each one asleep. Jordan smiled at seeing Nigel on the floor, sleeping against the chair Garrett was sleeping in. Lilly and Bug were asleep in the chairs to Jordan's left.

"I hope you don't mind. They were very quiet since we let them in." The nurse explained.

"No, I don't mind at all." Jordan whispered. Her voice didn't sound any better.

Suddenly Jordan felt someone squeeze her right hand. Jordan realized Woody asleep next to her. He was lying on the bars of her hospital bed, his arm through one of the gaps, holding her hand.

Jordan couldn't help but smile. She could only imagine the hell they had all been put through. She gave a small squeeze back.

Woody awoke. He looked at Jordan and sat up quickly. He smiled at her, holding her hand. "Hey."

Jordan returned the smiled, "Sorry I woke you."

Woody laughed lightly, "How're you feeling?"

Jordan attempted to shrug. Woody placed a hand on her shoulder to keep her from moving.

"Stupid question. You got shot, how good are you supposed to feel?" Woody stated.

"Don't you start beating yourself over this Woody." Jordan said.

"Jordan you got shot because I wasn't paying attention. You nearly died there on the docks." Woody explained.

"But I didn't. I'm alive right now because you made the call." Jordan replied.

Woody was silent. He had a look of grief and guilt in his eyes. He turned his head, unable to look at Jordan anymore.

"Woody. Woody look at me." Jordan ordered in her straining voice.

Woody turned his head. Jordan gave his hand a squeeze.

"If you hadn't come for me, I would've been as good as dead. So I was shot, it was bound to happen at some point in this job-" Jordan stopped as her voice gave out. She coughed for a moment.

"Alright no more talking Jordan." Woody said.

Jordan smiled and nodded. Woody gave her hand a squeeze and kissed it. He held her hand in both of his.

Jordan swallowed, hoping to use the last of her voice, "Woody."

"Jordan don't-"

"I love you." Jordan whispered.

Woody stared at her, speechless. He smiled and lightly kissed her forehead. Woody stroked Jordan's hair while interlacing his fingers with hers. "I love you too."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The end. So, how bad was it? Review please.

I own nothing.


End file.
